Llamas, Cheese and Late Nights
by bubblemist
Summary: When Maya meets Dan in ASDA she can't help but want to know more. A few lucky coincidences land her right where she wants to be... So she thinks.
1. Chapter 1: Trek

**_Hey guyssss, I'm back after months of being busy with exams, art, and general work! I didn't really know where to go with my last fanfic, so if you were reading that and wanting more I'm really sorry but I have tied it off. Anyway, here is the beginning of my new fic! Enjoy!_**

Chapter 1: Trek

"No mum! No way am I trekking all the way to the shop at this time just to get some food!" I moaned and complained at my mum, but she insisted.

"You need to start pulling your weight around this house, what the heck do you ever do for me? I buy you clothes, food, games…. lots of games! And you can't even go to the shop for me?" She began the sympathy act. Sigh.

"It's snowing! The car will get stuck, and I won't be able to get home. Do you really want me to have to camp out in ASDA for the night?" I knew I was being over dramatic, but if it got me out of leaving the house, it was fine with me.

"Don't be ridiculous, and let me worry about the car. Just get your arse to the shop before I make you walk!"

"Fineeeee, fine I'll go, but if anything happens, it's on you!" I knew nothing would happen, I was just finding any excuse to not have to trek out in the snow. I took the keys off the mantelpiece and put them in my bra. I then changed into my acceptable-to-wear-in-public jeans, and slipped on my Sudoku converse. I left the small, semi-detached house I called home and sat down in the car. My estate was really quiet today; everyone was probably sitting inside as it had begun snowing earlier that morning. Lucky them. Sitting inside with coffee and cheese strings, enjoying Friday night TV in a onesie…

My phone rang. "Why are you still sitting in the driveway? Are you going to the shop or not?" My mum continued to bug me down the phone. I hung up. I really was sick of running errands and having to go out of the house. "Maya, wash the dishes. Maya, go shopping. Maya tidy your room." I'm nineteen for god's sake. I can understand my mum having little time because of her job, but doesn't mean she has to dump everything on me. Sometimes I wish I wasn't an only child, but I guess it had its perks, like Christmas. My mum, Jules, is a head chef at a kitchen on the outskirts of London. She's always tried to bring me up to be the same as her, to do the same thing with my life, but I want otherwise. I want to be the first person in my family to go to university. London had some of the best Fine Art courses in the country… why wouldn't I? I suddenly stopped dreaming of sitting in my studio at university, and remembered the task at hand.

"Welcome to ASDA" I read as I entered the car park.

"Thanks for the welcome, but please, just fuck off." I said sarcastically, then laughing to myself. I really shouldn't find myself funny- I'm sure it's a proven sign of craziness or something.

I left the car, locking it and tucking the keys back down my bra. I really had to stop doing that. The amount of weird looks I have got off people when I pull out a phone or a card from the collar of my top is probably in three figures by now. Or even four.

I entered the shop, taking a trolley for the sole purpose of being able to roll along on the wheels. "I'm so mature" I said to myself. I began to wheel around picking up items on the list, and many not on the list of course. "Cheese!" I remembered. Who could live without it? Most teenagers would be into chocolate, or crisps, but for me it's cheese.

Go on, say I'm weird. Say it out loud, I dare you.

Regardless of whether you actually said it or not, you're right. I flew down a few aisles searching for something to calm my craving. No luck.

"C..C..Can I help you?"

A tall slender boy with straight dark hair swept over his face, probably in his late teens or early twenties looked down at me. Not looked down as if to say "you working class arsehole" but more of the fact that I was five foot two and wearing flat shoes. "Errrrm, nahh, I'm fine thanks… I'm completely fine yes. Sorry, bye!" I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life. No way was I going to ask some dishy bloke where I could find a jumbo box of extra-cheesy cheese strings.

He was still standing there, and I wondered why he hadn't left.

Oh.

I told him to go, and never left.

I visibly and over dramatically facepalmed myself in the shop. He just stood and laughed. "Are you sure you don't need a hand with anything? That facepalm makes me think otherwise!" He joked.

"Okay, don't laugh, but I'm… looking… I'm looking for the cheese." I could feel myself turning beetroot.

"Hahaha, right this way" he signalled me to follow his lead. He led me to the opposite side of the shop where the cheese stand was so visibly obvious. I felt like such a twat. "Do you think you can find your way from here?" He teased.

"Hey, you work here, you're not allowed to laugh at customer's requests" I joked back.

"I'm too hardcore to stick to the rules!" He lifted his arm and kissed his non-existent bicep.

I was about to ask were the ice and fans were right at that moment.

"Very funny" I replied. "Now get back to work!" I teased.

He had a slightly disheartened look and began to turn away. "Thanks though!" I smiled. I watched as he walked off into another aisle. Shame I would never see him again. Or so I thought.

_**So yeah, that's my first chapter! Sorry not much really happens, but it's the introduction, what do you expect? ;) I will try to update this more often if I actually know people are reading this. Go ahead and give this story and I a follow if you are enjoying it, and check out my Phanfic! Reviews are also welcomed. ^_^ Cheerio!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Door

**_Hey guys! After four attempts of writing this chapter in completely different ways, I finally wrote one which I'm happy with! Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 2: Door

"Mum, I'm home!" I shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Mum?

" Is she serious? I go out in the freezing cold and risk spending the night in a department store, and I don't even get a hello? I frowned and began to put the shopping away, knocking some paper off the table.

'Are you all set for university?' the big bold print read. "No, are you actually shitting me?" I replied.

…

I think I just talked to a leaflet. I must be more ill than I first thought. First signposts, now this. What next, my car? I think this is the reason other people choose to have friends. I mean, I have friends, but I don't see them out of college time. I have too much work to be getting on with, like sitting on YouTube 'til 4am looking at funny cat videos. And going off to bloody ASDA since I've recently been employed as slave.

"Maya, can I have my purse and card back please?" My mum asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Sure, two secs" I replied, dumping the rest of the shopping on the bench. I reached into my bag.

Oh shit.

Oh God.

I'm dead.

"Muuummmmm, you know how people kind of… make mistakes from time to time?"

Her face turned sour. "And why would this be relevant now?"

"I think I've… lost your purse. And your card." I planned on stopping there but felt like I could make the situation better. "You see, it's not all bad, I can easily just go-"

I was interrupted by a knock at the door. "You better get that, you owe me, big time! And don't forget to lock it behind you, will you? You seem to have a habit for forgetting things." She remarked as she walked up the stairs. I sighed and shuffled over to the door.

"Oh great, now I've lost the fricking key!" I mumbled to myself. "Just a minute!" I shouted, hoping the person standing outside would hear me. "I just need to find the key!"

After several minutes of kerfuffoling about and finding the key already placed in the door, I swung the door open.

Second heart attack of the day.

So, you remember that boy with the sweepy hair and dark eyes that looked down on me in ASDA? The tanned, tall and overly sarcastic… well anyway, he was standing at my door.

"Hi…" I greeted him. I really had no clue what to say, what he was doing here, and how the heck he found my house.

"…Um…hey" he answered. "You left this at the checkout. No one else wanted to return it, so I've saved you the bother of going back to the store. Everything's still there, count it, I haven't taken any."

"So how did you get my address might I ask?" I was trying to sound as polite as possible yet everything I said sounded like an accusation. He took out a crumpled piece of paper from one of the sleeves in the purse.

"If found, please return to Julie Evans, Harver House…" I interrupted him.

"Ohhh, I didn't realise that was in there. Thank you!" I took the purse off him and chucked it on the sofa.

"Ha... it's fine, any decent person would have" he smiled "nice to see you again anyway Julie."

"Ohh, I'm not Julie! That's my mum. I'm Maya." I reached out to shake his hand.

He stood there awkwardly looking at me for a moment before taking my hand in his. "I'm Dan."

I smiled and let go of him. "I like your belt by the way."

…

…

What the frig did I just say?! I like your fricking belt?! Of all places to compliment, I do so just above his crotch area. That's it, I may as well shut the door right now. So that's what I did.

"Look I'm sorry, I gotta go." And so I shut the door.

"Hey, wait!" He said, holding the outer edge of the door open and peeking his head through, "Thankyou for the compliment, even if it was a little quirky… I appreciate it."

…Did he just thank me? Wow, he's either really nice, or part of the weird club. Or both.

I laughed nervously. "No problem."

"So what are you so busy with that you need to leave mid conversation?" he joked.

"Well, I, have to…. Tidy my room. I'm really sorry. Thank you so much for dropping the purse off though, you saved me so much trouble!" I stopped smiling; my jaw began to hurt.

"Oh," he looked disappointed. "Enjoy" he said, walking back down the path.

"Hold on" He said, rushing back. "What you doing on Saturday?"

I'm free. Free. So free. Especially for the Dan standing at my door.

"Errrm, I don't think I'm too busy, let me just check my schedule, two seconds." I proceeded to look through the calendar on my phone, acting busy. "Yeah, I have nothing that interesting planned, probably just Tumblr and YouTube."

"Great, I'll see you on Saturday then. Starbucks?"

"Sure, sounds great, I'll see you at noon." I just bagged a date. Flipping hell.

He smiled, replying "great!" before leaving for the second time. "Oh, and this is for you." He proceeded to hand me a cheese string.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Either way, I'm seeing him on Saturday, so I have plenty of time to decide before then.

_**So I hope that you liked my second chapter! If you haven't already, follow me and this story for more chapters. Reviews keep me motivated to write, so I would really appreciate it. If you're into Phan, check out my other fic, of DanxPhil! :) Until next time, Danosaurs ^_^** _


End file.
